Shinichi's Lullaby
by insanewriter1220
Summary: He's been hindering himself from showing his emotions ever since who knows when. He wanted to show everyone that he's strong, but only one person could make him cry like this. Ran...


Shinichi's Lullaby

_Written by: insanewriter1220_

_ Rain…_

_ It… hurts…_

The pouring rain masked his emotions as his now overflowing tears made their way out of his heart. He's been hindering himself from showing his emotions ever since who knows when. He wanted to show everyone that he's strong, that not even a murder could weaken him. But only one person could make him cry like this.

_ Ran…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ It's for our own good._

She gave this reason for her actions, but failed to convince herself. She still loved him, but his absence has somehow affected her love for him, and she blames him for that. She didn't allow him to explain his excuse for his absence for the past two years. She cut him off by kicking him out of the agency. Now she's sorry for her actions. She didn't really want to do that, but her sudden release of emotions prevented her to stop and think of what she needs to do. She wanted him back. She wanted to hug him and tell him how much she loves and miss him. And in order to do that, she must find him now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kudo-kun, here." Haibara, or better yet, Shiho, handed him something small, wrapped in the palm of her hands. Conan, the shrunken Shinichi, didn't really notice anything wrong about the object being handed to him by Haibara, so he just looked at her, confused.

"What? You don't want to return to your old self anymore?" Those words ring at Shinichi's ears. _Am I hearing it right? Or am I just hallucinating?_ He immediately took the small capsule from her slim hands, hoping that his hunch was right. Well, it was. He was now hanging on to the antidote to APTX4869, the pill which will bring his old self back, his old self back to Ran. He couldn't believe it. After two years, two long years of waiting and suffering not only by him, but also by Ran, he could finally come back to her arms and tell her how much he loved her.

"Arigatou, Haibara. I'm really thankful, for this."

"No, it was my fault that's why you became like this."

After the short, yet meaningful conversation, he ran straight to his old home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Otou-san, did you see Conan-kun?" Ran asked his drunk father in a motherly tone.

"Oh the brat? I don't know. Maybe he ran away or something."

"I'll asked Agasa-hakase about this" She hurriedly went to the phone to call the Professor. After a few rings, a small yet cold voice greeted her in disproval.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ai-chan, do you know where Conan-kun might be?"

"Oh, he went home with his parents."

"WHAT? He didn't even say goodbye!"

"Well, it was in short notice. He didn't have a choice."

Tears dropped as Ran realized that her _little brother_ will not be coming back to her anymore. Her little brother, who have been comforting her since Shinichi disappeared. _Shinichi_… She dropped the phone in disappointment. _He didn't even pass by here to say goodbye_. She couldn't let her father see her crying, so she quickly made her way to her room, where she cried her heart out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Steaming and sweating from all of the pain he had experience, the now grown Kudo Shinichi dressed himself up, presentable for Ran. The pain he had experienced this time was much more intense, but it was all worth it for her. _Because of me, she had to cry all night. I don't deserve her… But I love her too much… I couldn't allow her to be in danger._

He ran as fast as he could to the detective agency. He didn't care if the people stared at him, he didn't care about anything. He only cared for Ran. After less than five minutes of running like crazy, he now stood in front of Ran's house. _Only a few steps more… Well, here goes… _He nervously made his way upstairs. After knocking, a woman's silhouette was about to open the door. His heart stopped beating for a second. The door opened revealing Ran, her face full of shock and sadness. After that, all of a sudden, Shinichi felt a sharp pain in his cheek. "After all these years, you just come back like nothing happened?" Ran, who was now in tears, screeched as Shinichi was still in shock, holding on to his cheek where Ran slapped him.

"Ran, please let me expla—"

"I don't want your explanation! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Finally realizing his position, he dropped his hand and left Ran. Didn't know where he'd go, so he just let his feet do the thinking. After a few minutes, as if the sky was mourning for him, the sunny weather of Beika suddenly turned into a storm, drenching him to the bone, and masking his tears as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care if it's raining. She needs to find him fast, or else she really won't be able to see him ever again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sleep finally overtook him, and without realizing, he fainted on the bench in the park, chilled to the bone as the rain poured.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was tired and cold. She had been running for 30 minutes at least. So she decided to rest for awhile, approaching the bench, when suddenly, she saw legs of a person. Thinking that something might've happened, she quickly ran towards the seat, where there lies the person she'd been finding. _Shinichi? _Her thoughts suddenly saw the obvious."SHINICHI!" She scooped him up, resting his head on her lap.

"Shinichi, wake up, please wake up." Warm tears shook she detective awake.

"…Ran," moaned the unaware detective, thinking that this was all a dream.

Joy overtook Ran as she quickly reached Shinichi's lips for a kiss. Her warm and salty lips convinced him that this is real. His insides were filled with the warm feeling as he too made his act to kiss his girl. After a few minutes, they had to stop for air. As Shinichi sat properly, Ran hugged him, making him fall back again, but this time, Ran was also lying on top of him.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry." Ran cried as she lay her head on top of his chest, hearing his fast heartbeat.

"No Ran, It's my fault. I should've told you the truth." He soothed her by combing her wet hair with his fingers, taking in her scent that was failed to be removed by the awful rain.

"Shinichi… Shinichi… Shinichi… I love you Shinichi…" She chanted. Those words made Shinichi's heart beat even faster. He can't believe it. The weather wasn't perfect. But as long as Ran was there with him, everything's perfect for him. She made it even perfect by confessing her feelings for him. He felt as if he was up there in heaven, not only because everything seems right, but because his head felt dizzy, and there and then, he fainted again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinichi woke up in a dark room, with a towel on his head. _Where am I? Oh… I'm at home already…WAIT! Where's—_ He was cut off when he felt the warm face of Ran on his arm. He smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully beside him. After taking a good look at his surroundings, he suddenly noticed that his clothes were dry. _Wait, everything's changed, even my undergarments… Oh shit…_He imagined what might've happened, making him blush. When he glanced at Ran, he realized that she's wearing his shirt… HIS SHIRT? So that means she didn't return to her home anymore, she just stayed here. The thought made him look even redder. _She looks cute in my shirt._ A smile crept on his face. Carefully standing up without waking Ran up, he took her in his arms and placed her on his bed. There they slept peacefully, dreaming of each other and their future together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ran soon woke up, feeling warm as an arm wrap around her. She noticed that she was lying on Shinichi's bed. _Wait, SHINICHI'S BED? How did I ended up here?_ Her thoughts were suddenly lost when she saw someone beside her, none other than Shinichi himself. Her face felt warm as she found the explanation why she was there with Shinichi on his bed. She just let it be as she found her way again beside Shinichi, with his arm still around her, but now she's facing Shinichi. As she moved even closer to his being, she could feel his warm breath soothing, luring her back to her dreams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was already six in the evening when they woke up, fully refreshed and energized. When Shinichi realized that his arm was still wound around Ran, he quickly removed it, scratching his head in embarrassment. Their faces were as red as the curtain in Shinichi's bedroom. Silence soon engulfs the couple. Breaking the silence, Ran excused herself so that she could make dinner. She made her way out, realizing that they slept together. She was happy and embarrassed at the same time. In order to remove those thoughts from her head, she went to the kitchen and cooked supper.

Shinichi, on the other hand, still sat on his bed, still recalling the events. Realizing that he was just there doing nothing productive, he fixed his bed and made his way downstairs. Seeing Ran in the kitchen, he tiptoed his way to her, planning on surprising her. As Ran was chopping the carrots, a warm and lean pair of arms made their way around her waist. She was taken by surprise, for she didn't expect Shinichi to act that way. Shinichi smelled her hair, whispering in her ear the three words she has been waiting him to tell her.

"I love you, Ran."

She dropped the knife and turned around to face Shinichi. She was lost in his deep azure eyes as she told him the same.

"I love you too, Shinichi."

Her arms made their way to his neck, winding them for her comfort. She laid her head on his chest, feeling the lean muscles that have grown for the past two years. She could also feel the steady beat of his heart singing a lullaby for her, telling her that everything's alright.


End file.
